


Where No Drabble Has Gone Before

by Waterfall



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-10-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles for the fanfic100 community on LiveJournal, written for Star Trek TOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Subject:** Star Trek – General – 001 – Beginnings  
>  **Title:** Starbirth  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Captain Kirk  
>  **Prompt:** 001 Beginnings  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** My first addition to my own Big Damn Table… only 99 to go!  
>  Companion piece to [Stardeath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462324/chapters/808711)  
> My [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

It began with the stars. As a child he’d lost himself in the shining dark sky… and never really come back. They were the only certainty in his impulsive youth.  
“What are you going to be when you grow up, Jim?”  
“I’m gonna explore the stars.”

His longing made him top of his class at the academy. Because of it he gained – and lost – friends and lovers. Even his instructors would sometimes worry about what bordered on an obsession. But as he gazed at the viewscreen as the new captain of the _Enterprise_ , James Tiberius Kirk didn’t worry about that.


	2. Stardeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends as it begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Subject:** Star Trek – General – 003 – Ends  
>  **Title:** Stardeath  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Captain Kirk  
>  **Prompt:** 003 Ends  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Author's Notes:** Spoilers for the movie _Star Trek: Generations_.  
>  Companion piece to [Starbirth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/462324/chapters/808704)  
> My [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

It ended with the stars. He looked up at them, lying on his back while his life faded away. It didn’t matter that the sun was shining, that the white clouds and blue sky were blocking the way. They were there, and that was all that mattered.

The other _Enterprise_ captain was there as well… they had been talking just a second ago. But now his face was blurred and transparent, blending into the brilliant starscape of the sky. A sky that grew closer every second.  
“Oh, my.”

With his last breath, James Tiberius Kirk stepped out among the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Additional Author’s Notes:** Kirk’s last words were actually ad lib-ed by Shatner, as far as I recall, and are one of the few good things about that movie (including the fact that they actually had the nerve to _kill_ him).


	3. All in a Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things shouldn't become just another part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Subject:** Star Trek – General – 093 – Thanksgiving  
>  **Title:** All in a Day's Work  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Christine Chapel  
>  **Prompt:** 093 - Thanksgiving  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** Yes, I am a Christine/Spock shipper. So be forewarned – there will probably be many more fics like this! :~)  
>  My [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

It had happened again. They brought him in on a stretcher, his copper-green blood trailing behind them, and she felt herself grow cold and distant. Years of training took over and she did whatever was necessary.

Afterwards, when it was over and he was resting safely in Sickbay, she left. Her feet traced the same familiar path, while her mind stayed comfortingly blank. There were some things she just couldn’t dwell on.

When she reached the ship’s chapel she lit a candle before falling to her knees.  
"Thank you," she whispered, her voice shaking. "Thank you for letting him live."


	4. Her Favourite Colour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saavik had always liked strong colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Subject:** Star Trek – General – 011 – Red  
>  **Title:** Her Favourite Colour  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Saavik  
>  **Prompt:** 011 - Red  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** Just because I like the way she looks in red…  
>  **Link:** [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

Saavik had always liked strong colours. They would light up the space around her and make the day a little easier, make her smile. Her favourite colour was red.

Most Vulcans didn’t approve of strong-coloured clothing – it wasn’t proper. It expressed too much in the way of emotion, and it was a way of forcing your mood on these around you.

But nature was full of colour, she argued. Chemical reactions and biology, they countered. All of nature should be valued in itself – the strength of colour was irrelevant. 

Prettier though, she insisted, although she knew the argument was lost.


	5. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's feeling blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Subject:** Star Trek – General – 015 – Blue  
>  **Title:** Drowning  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Doctor McCoy  
>  **Prompt:** 015 - Blue  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Link:** [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

Leonard McCoy moved the glass into the light and watched as the liquid sparkled with innumerable nuances of blue. He had saved it for a special event, and this day was certainly special. Oh, yes!

The bitter laugh echoed off the walls and startled him out of his thoughts. Looking around the room he once again felt the pain of loneliness, the pure incomprehension of the fact that she was gone forever.

She’d left him. And though he knew that it was partly his own fault, it was still too hard to bear without a drink. Without many, _many_ drinks.


	6. The Price of a Red Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Star Trek redshirts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** The Price of a Red Shirt  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Just a poor, random redshirt…  
>  **Prompt:** 004 – Insides  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Author's Notes:** Yes, I'm finally posting another one! But what does it say about me that this was the first thing I thought about when I saw the prompt?  
>  **Link:** [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

He turned as the creature attacked, the phaser shot going wild as it struck him. Its claws swiped towards his body and he dodged back, relieved at his narrow escape.

The next second he collapsed to his knees as a burning pain seared through his stomach. Instinctively his hands went to his wound, and he could barely keep them still as he felt his insides spilling out of him.

 _No – not yet..!_  
Images spun through his mind as the world faded into nothingness. The pain faded too, but slower, and he clutched at it in a desperate attempt to live–  



	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock is very much like his father...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Stars  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters:** Sarek and Amanda  
>  **Prompt:** 007 – Days  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** Spock is very much like his father, I think… Stubborn as heck, both of them. This was posted earlier on for the free topic challenge.  
>  **Link:** [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

She is standing by the window again, looking at the stars. She should be by his side, sleeping, but she isn’t. Hasn’t been for days. Her hand moves to her heart and she sobs silently. It is an illogical act of emotion but it only makes her even more precious to him.

“You miss him,” he states, wrapping his arms around her.  
She bows her head, still refusing to speak to him.  
“He will realise his folly soon enough.”  
He kisses her hair and she stiffens.  
“He will come back to us. He’ll understand.”  
 _You both will,_ he adds silently.  



	8. A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Vulcans lie. Other make hard choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** A Choice  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: TOS  
>  **Characters:** Spock and Valeris  
>  **Prompt:** 086 - Choices  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Author's Notes:** (Warning for forced mind meld.) Posted earlier on for the “deception” challenge. Brownie points for getting the title reference! :~)  
>  **Link:** [Big Damn Table](http://waterfall8484.dreamwidth.org/33795.html)

He could count on one hand the times he’d felt this strongly. A feeling so powerful that it swept his logic away and strained his control like a thin thread, close to breaking. Such feelings… caused by her deception.

She had been calm until the moment he stepped forward. Walked towards her with a face like stone, bringing fear into her eyes. And still she didn’t think he’d do it. She didn’t realise that he could be violent as well as tender. 

But as he forced his way inside the mind of the one he’d called daughter, she learned otherwise.  



End file.
